


The Elven Treasure

by HandsOfGold



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maedhros knows what Fingon wants, Pre-Darkening, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsOfGold/pseuds/HandsOfGold
Summary: Fingon gets a secret visitor in the early morning...
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	The Elven Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the following fanart by tar-miki on tumblr: https://tar-miki.tumblr.com/post/625554192169320448/valinor-russingon-nelyo-stole-a-crown-from

It began with a clattering noise, unpleasant in sound. The light of Telperion had barely started to mingle with that of Laurelin, casting a soft shine of silver and gold over the city of Tirion and painting its white walls in gentle colours.

In the safety of his chambers, Fingon stretched his body in likeness to a great cat's movements before he relaxed again. It was barely time to get up, surely this noise should be nothing to bother him, he thought to himself. And he appeared to be right – following the disturbance there was silence.

Fingon had almost drifted back into sweet dreams when suddenly there was a knock on the glass doors that led out to his balcony. The linen curtains veiled the intruder, but Fingon rapidly sat up in bed, staring towards the doors as though his gaze could pierce the barrier that prohibited him sight onto the source of the knock.

For few moments nothing happened. Until there was another knock on the doors, this time louder and more determined. Fingon did not answer. He knew that no evil would come into this city as long as it was protected by the Valar, but a shadow of annoyance clouded his heart that someone would disturb his peaceful sleep. His dreams had been of his fingers running through fiery locks, gold braided into the black of his hair...

„Will you let me in or do I have to break the door?“ came a voice from outside. After a moment of shock, a broad smile spread across Fingon's face and he hopped out of bed.

„You!“ he hissed with barely concealed joy as he threw his morning robe over his unglamorous leggings and the cotton shirt he was used to wearing during the night.

„What in Eru's name are you doing here? Especially at this time-“

As Fingon pulled back the curtains his voice faltered and stopped for a second. The figure behind the glass was leaned against the marble balustrade, slicking back his flame-red hair in the very second Fingon beheld him and his sheepish grin. Maedhros said something to him, but it was said so quietly that Fingon could not understand. Helplessly he shrugged while he struggled to open the lock of the balcony door. Not many things had changed so far since the coming of his maturity, but his room was one of them – it was considerably bigger than the previous one, it had a balcony and those damned locks that just did not wish to succumb to Fingon's will.

At the long last he managed the task and looked directly into the face of a mischievously smirking Maedhros.

„Prince Fingon defied by a lock,“ he said as a blush crept onto Fingon's face.

„What does this mean for your next hunt?“

„Oh shut up,“ Fingon mumbled, staring at the ground to hide the smile that came upon him whenever Maedhros was within sight.

„What are you doing here anyways? At this time...“

„I figured that if I came at this hour we might have some... privacy,“ Maedhros muttered and winked at him. His hand slipped around Fingon's waist.

„Not on the balcony!“ Fingon hissed and Maedhros rolled his eyes.

„How did you even get there?“ he continued hushedly.

„I climbed,“ Maedhros shrugged.

„You- Mae, you are aware that nearly every house west of this one has a view onto this balcony, including my father's chambers?“

„The last time I checked, the curtains in every window of this house were drawn,“ Maedhros said.

„But you are right in one thing: if you don't let me in soon, someone is definitely going to see us.“

Fingon let out a huff of breath as he gave the way for Maedhros to walk into his chambers. Weakly he gestured towards the still messy bed.

„Make yourself at home.“

„Not without you,“ Maedhros replied, and before Fingon could take a breath, Maedhros had already taken his hand and led him over towards the bed. The red haired elf sat down at the edge of the mattress and pulled Fingon onto his lap. A still sleepy Fingon buried his face in Maedhros' neck, inhaling the fresh and yet somehow comfortably warm scent of the other's hair.

„I had a beautiful dream,“ he told Maedhros.

„It involved you and not waking me up before dawn.“

Maedhros laughed, and his laughter was like music.

„You have to admit, the real deal is preferable, no matter at which hour.“

Fingon made an attempt to cross his arms and retort something, but he was silenced quickly by his lover pulling him into a soft embrace, accompanied by a kiss that nearly left Fingon breathless.

„I have nothing to say anymore,“ he gasped quietly after Maedhros had let him go.

„Good.“ Maedhros smiled and sprawled himself out on the bed. Fingon crawled after him, resting his head on Maedhros' chest where he felt his lover's heartbeat through the light, green tunic he was wearing. To his great surprise, Maedhros almost immediately moved away from him and got up from the bed.

„Finno, I have something that you are going to like,“ he announced.

„The only thing I would like right now is sleep- or you,“ Fingon complained, however he was curious as to what Maedhros might have in the leather bag on his belt which he only spotted now.

„I did not risk my life and our secret for you to not accept this,“ Maedhros said. Alarmedly, Fingon sat up.

„You risked your what?“

„My life,“ Maedhros repeated as he opened the bag with quick moves of his slender fingers that made Fingon go weak in his knees. Curiously he attempted to look into the bag, but Maedhros concealed it from his eyes by turning around and closing it again.

„Close your eyes,“ he commanded, and Fingon obeyed.

„Now, take my hand and follow me.“

Again, Fingon obeyed. He trusted Maedhros, his quick yet careful steps. He was leading him into another room, a darker room, a room that could only be Fingon's bathroom, for surely Maedhros was not as insane as to wander the corridors of Fingolfin's hose where, by all rights, he should not be.

„Now, sit down,“ Maedhros said and led Fingon's movements towards a chair where Fingon then sat down. He could hear his lover reopening the bag and heard the clutter of metal, similar to the noise that had woken him in the first place. He wondered – no, why did he even wonder, it was surely the same cause that had prompted the two sounds.

Fingon felt Maedhros' hand on his shoulder, warm and comforting, his other hand was somewhere around Fingon's head and set something onto it.

„You may now open your eyes,“ he said as he had adjusted it a little more. He sounded incredibly content.

Fingon opened his eyes – and gasped audibly. On his head sat a kind of tiara, kind of crown, surely worthy of royalty. It had a slight triangle shape, yet its edges were round and soft. Blue jewels that Fingon could only assume to be sapphires were set into a fragile-looking, absolutely stunning piece of gold that looked like ranks of ivy.

„Mae!“ he exclaimed a little too loudly.

„Where did you get that? It's beautiful!“

„Father's treasury,“ Maedhros said guiltily, but then his face brightened.

„I told you you'd like it!“

But Fingon's jaw had dropped already.

„I assume Feanor did not give his consent to this?“ he asked with raised eyebrows.

„Perhaps not,“ Maedhros admitted.

„Then you really risked your life for it... if your father finds out he will have you hung for theft and treason.“

„That would be worth it seeing your face when you looked at it.“ Maedhros smiled, gazing lovingly at Fingon.

„Oh no, Maedhros, that would absolutely not be worth it!“

„Shush!“ Maedhros silenced him with a finger in front of Fingon's lips. He bent over to press a quick kiss onto them, a kiss that left Fingon wanting more. But he let his common sense take over his love and asked the most obvious question.

„How are you going to get out of here again?“

„I'm not.“ Maedhros beamed.

„You can't stay here!“ Fingon exclaimed.

„Your family, they are going to search for you, my family...“

„Come on, Finno,“ Maedhros said and Fingon's heart melted at the sound nd careful pronounciation of this nickname that only his lover used regularly.

„There are no duties for you the day of a big feast, not until the evening. And for all my family knows, I have taken the day off for a hunt. We can stay in bed all day... do whatever we like...“

„You need to attend the feast as well,“ Fingon made one last weak attempt, although he knew that Maedhros had already won him over.

„Your parents are not going to look for you until dusk,“ Maedhros whispered into his ear.

„So let us get back into this pretty bed of yours and get you the sleep you deserve.“

Fingon gave an exasperated noise which was nothing but a show, as they both knew, for his face was overtaken by a radiant smile. He let Maedhros take the crown off him again - it vanished in Fingon's drawer, he said nothing about that – and take his hand to lead him back to the bed where he wrapped his arms around him and held him close, his comforting warmth embracing Fingon like a soft cloak of Laurelin's light.

This is it, Fingon thought as he drifted back into dreams. This is what I want my life to be. For a second he did not care about the hiding, for in this second he was as certain as he had never been of anything in his life that it would be this, that nothing would ever be able to force them apart.

With this comforting thought, Fingon drifted back to sleep. And this time he did niot have to dream of his lover – he was right there, with his arms around Fingon's body. This moment was eternity.


End file.
